


The hummingbird migration-蜂鸟的迁徙

by Zweileben



Series: TAU [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, M/M, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweileben/pseuds/Zweileben
Summary: 我想这个故事得从一个阳光和煦的下午说起。从牛奶加太多的咖啡、空白的画布与蜂鸟沉默的展翅中，我知道马库斯肯定是爱上了什么人。





	The hummingbird migration-蜂鸟的迁徙

**Author's Note:**

> 私设如山倒  
卡尔视角，第一人称叙述

_当日子解去纽扣入睡_

_ 我唤醒水和镜子，_

_ 擦亮梦境的表面，入睡。 ——阿多尼斯《昼与夜之树》_

我想这个故事得从一个阳光和煦的下午说起。夏日伊始，我从抽屉底部翻出来一本古旧的鸟类图鉴。1875年伊恩•尼尔克斯爵士登上南美大陆，命令随行的生物学家兼记录员卡斯特•林恩绘下那些他从未得见的美丽生灵。那正是英国博物热方兴未艾的年代，独此一本的图鉴远渡大洋，供像麻雀一样叽叽喳喳的小女孩与小男孩们翻阅。这本图鉴在随后的世界大战中遗失，四处漂泊，在1965年被我的祖父买下，一直被锁在这个隐秘的角落——这不能怪我，你得知道，我从很久很久之前开始就没法弯腰了。此时那些泛黄的纸张正躺在我的桌子上，上面那些画法工整拘谨的图案让我无可避免地回想起某些旧日时光。我看着一只蓝腹蜂鸟微微展翅，画家用流畅的线条勾勒出它的尾羽。阳光从窗户倾泄而下，在桌面上留下一小块光斑，照亮了纸张上细小的纤维。我突然想起来，在房间的某处，还有一盒从未用过的固体水彩。

“马库斯？”我对着那个站在不远处的背影喊道，“帮个忙？” 然后我看见他明显地抖了一下，像一根绷得太紧的弹簧骤然松开。

“什么？哦，卡尔，可以，”他转身的动作快速得古怪，“什么都行。”

“帮我拿下水彩纸，”我说，“要棉桨的。” 马库斯点点头——连这个小动作他也做得非常别扭，透着一股紧张兮兮的劲儿。打从他今天上午踏进家门，这种紧张就无处不在，从牛奶加太多的咖啡，有点焦的蛋卷和空白的画布上无声无息地漏出来。我带着一种长者的刻薄，想，他这像是要谈一场轰轰烈烈的恋爱。

“我不怎么看见你画水彩。”他把水彩纸严丝合缝地贴在画板上，把铅笔放在木槽里，“是因为那本图鉴？”

“也许。我只是想试试看。”我看着他蓝色的那只眼睛，它的颜色很像那只蜂鸟的腹部。唉我的孩子，你真是学不会隐瞒。

“马库斯，”我慢悠悠地说，“你有什么事要告诉我吗？”

他的脸上一下子露出人类称为“窘迫”的那种神情。“哦，卡尔……”他收回手，像游魂一样嘟囔着某种人类无法理解的语言。我有点好笑地看着他手足无措的模样。“我，呃……”他经过了极其激烈的内心斗争，嘴巴张开又合上，那个答案几乎就要跳出来了。

“我会告诉你的，卡尔，”他差点咬住舌头，把那些溜到嘴边的词又吞回去，“到时机合适的时候？”

他慌慌张张地去拿画笔，像一只笨拙的蜂鸟。

啊，他的确是在热恋中了。我想。

“合适的时机”从未到来过。开玩笑，高高在上的神明何时俯身下来听从过人类的愿望？马库斯可能在心里演练了百种状况，一万种告诉我“嗨卡尔我爱上了一个人”的说法，最终都没派上用场。机械降神，总是如此。

让我们简单地捋捋事件发生的经过：他们找到了阿诺德，阿诺德发誓会保密，然后吃掉了自己的舌头，在第二天终于憋不住打电话告诉了卡姆斯基；卡姆斯基旋转跳跃进泳池庆祝，起来后把对阿诺德的保证像一杯红酒一样泼出去；然后卡姆斯基告诉了我。

这就是为什么我时隔十二年后，第二次在凌晨两点看着他的那张脸的原因。我真希望他还能记起来我上了年纪，不像他那样可以毫无顾忌地说睡就睡。他带着讨厌的微笑，手里晃着一杯红酒（我不无恶意地猜测那是他从泳池里舀起来的），神情活像一只抱了蛋的老母鸡。

“喔，卡尔，无意打扰。”他慢慢地说。

我面无表情地看着他。谁都知道不要惹怒卡尔•曼菲尔德这个脾气古怪的小老头，不然你的脸可能就得被安在某张令人不快的画作上，被人评头论足，而你只能微笑，鼓掌。只有卡姆斯基这家伙什么都不在乎，敢在我沉醉于自由的美梦时将我吵醒，说：“我要告诉你一个大好消息。”

唉，其实我们都知道那是什么了不是吗？只不过这是必不可少的一环，只有完整地复述以语言，整个仪式才算完成，整块拼图才算完整。在这种特殊情况下，语言就是行动本身。

“你知道，”他仍以那种令人不快的方式晃动着酒杯，“马库斯和康纳好上了吗？”

“知道。”我平静地回答。这个谜太没挑战性了不是吗？

卡姆斯基的笑容僵在脸上。老天爷，如果我再年轻四十岁——也许二十岁也成——我一定会把他现在的表情录下来，然后等他老成我这个样子，再一遍又一遍地放给他看。他一定得看，克洛伊会帮我扳着他的脑壳的。她是个好姑娘。

“祝你有个悲伤的不眠之夜。”我抢在他前面说出了这句他本来可能打算要说的、幸灾乐祸的台词，然后关掉了屏幕。

他当然可以再打过来，哪怕我把他加进黑名单也没用。我知道的是他根本不会这样做，而会崩溃地抱着克洛伊大倒苦水，指责我和阿诺德为什么不把这消息第一时间告诉他。 这是无端的指责，阿诺德什么也没有告诉我。不过我其实早有预感，也许是老年人的直觉什么的。 我看着站在门外的科莱恩，想了想，说：“明天七点叫醒我，然后给底特律警局的汉克•安德森警长打个电话。”他点点头。我又躺回床上，等待睡意将我带走。

你得知道，当人上了年纪，就会无可避免地一遍又一遍地回忆往昔。熟人（仅有的几个）见到我，第一句话总是：“卡尔，你老了。”

是的，是的，我当然知道。为什么每个人一定要不厌其烦地跟我提这个？我的头发在很久很久以前就已经白了，任何人看到我，都不会想到我年轻时也是那种火辣辣的风流人物，会在帆船比赛中摘得桂冠，然后和穿着红裙子的女孩拥吻。现在我只是一个坐在轮椅上慢慢枯萎的小老头，悠闲地等待自己生命中能够死掉的部分终于死掉。我余生唯一的乐趣与希冀和一只南美洲的蜂鸟没什么两样：站在一根树枝上，一动不动，等待一朵新生的花儿开放。

“所有的玫瑰，”卡姆斯基有一次对我说，“都是为了被斩首而生长的头颅。”

说这话时他还很年轻，我也还不算太老，可以在西伯利亚零下三十五度的寒冷冬夜里喝伏特加，讨论萨特与加缪。我想那个时候他刚刚开始跟随阿曼达女士——祝她安息——进修，还是一个对人类意识的本质迷惑不已的青年。很久之后他创造了仿生人，时隔多年将那夜我们所争执的问题的答案无声地抛给了我。是的，他给出了自己的解答，无人能够判断这个答案正确与否。

他也老了。当然出色的生物技术可以掩盖他额头上慢慢浮现的皱纹，让他的头发黑亮如新，但这些都无法掩盖一个人的神情。他甚至比年轻时更瘦削了，脸上没有了那种时时刻刻都在恐慌被自己的口水噎死的拘谨感。他的眼神，嗯，就像一个人不在乎世界是否就要燃烧起来，带着点一切都无所谓的超然和期待的狂热。我还记得那天晚上他给我发消息时就是这种眼神。

是的，我得讲讲十二年前的那通电话。我还记得那是一个暗流涌动的年代。女王去世了，美国新上任的总统袭接了对俄的强硬态度，东欧动荡不安，网络恐怖主义组织发出了第一份针对信息流的病毒。而我从那一年开始就再也没能从轮椅上站起来。

我还记得阿诺德的神情，喔那真是十分好笑，好像我瘫痪了是他的错一样。我是真心实意地后悔没把他那个样子录下来。我第一次见到他是在卡姆斯基的私人工作室，他惨兮兮地蹲在门口抽烟，看到我时笑着挥挥手。那时他刚刚研读完第五个博士学位，整个人都透着喜气洋洋的愉悦。但那一天他只身一人来到我的床前时，这种自信荡然无存。他把左脚叠在右脚后面，手去摸烟盒又很快地抽出来。他在原地踌躇了半天，想要说话解释又闭上嘴。唉，人类为何对再明了不过的事缄口不言？

“真的没办法了，卡尔。”这个有着六个博士学位的家伙说，“真的。很抱歉。”

我不记得当时我说了什么。

抱歉，你知道老人家说起话来总是啰啰嗦嗦、没完没了。但那的确是很关键的一个时期。里奥当时根本没和我见过面，我身边也没什么可以帮的上忙的人。市面上的仿生人——咳，我承认我那时还有着顽固的偏见。那真的是一段很难熬的日子，我一张画也没有画出来。

不过卡姆斯基就是这样的人，会在半夜给你打电话，带着一张睡眠不足的脸，说，我有个好消息。他把马库斯叫到视镜前。那是我们第一次见面。

“卡尔，你得明白，”这就是他为什么一直不露面，让阿诺德独自垂泪，却在半夜来吵醒我的原因？“生活是有趣的。”他用法语说。

我又怎么能反驳他呢？事实上，作为一个行将就木的老头，我已经不能再奢求更多了。

这也是为什么我在早晨醒来，看到他打包发给我的文件亮晶晶地在面板上跳动，配合着浮夸的玫瑰绽放特效。我猜测他可能是想用这种恶劣的审美将我活活气死在床上。不过我的心脏还算坚挺，足以支撑我打开那个内容丰富的文件。

第一份文件是RK800-“康纳”的参数，和马库斯的那份很像。我兴致缺缺地关掉。

第二份就有些让人头疼了。我看着那一系列显然是从那些我永远不会去读的报纸上截下来的报道，日期是两天前，配图和文字都有一种危机迫近的味道：

**仿生人仇恨组织向人群开枪 **

**仿生人首领下落不明 新的争端！（爆炸特效）**

**仿生人——**

我合上电子杂志。 “给马库斯打电话。”我说。

这通电话最终没有打成。我想家里那台古董电话机大概从没像今天这样疲于奔命过。我还没坐上轮椅，它就急急忙忙地响起来，一遍接着一遍。这让我不禁怀疑今天是否有着什么特殊的使命，以至于我平日空旷寂静的房子充满精灵的喧嚣。

先是阿诺德。我没有开视窗，但也可以想象出他近乎崩溃的样子。我耐心地听他来来回回重复了四遍“今天是个好日子”和“喔卡尔好久不见你还好吗”。我把背倚在柔软的靠垫上，等待他的心理防线如水坝爆裂，海啸腾起，把一切积攒的牢骚全吐出来。在三遍拐弯抹角地确认马库斯不在此处后，他以圣女贞德踏入烈焰的悲壮姿态，说，卡尔，你知道马库斯搞上了**那个**RK800吗？

这委实是个不那么优雅的说法，不过我得体谅他。我猜这两天他可能在惊恐万状中一遍又一遍地翻阅报纸，唯恐媒体蜂拥而来，把他四十年还是单身的个人状况泄露出去。他应该又在不要命地吸烟了，如果他还有余力，可能正试着打爆卡姆斯基的电话辱骂他。

他随后像一台自动打字机一样嗒嗒嗒嗒地吐出一堆话，语调单一，毫不停顿，显然已经丢了魂。在此我无意复述那些啰嗦的话语。最后他在含糊地说过“具体情况我晚上过来和你细谈”后就忙不迭地挂了电话。我礼貌地对忙音说了一声“到时见”。

第二个就有些出人意料了。几乎是在放下听筒后的五秒内，我又把它接起来。一个中年男人的声音响起，背景里有狗的吠叫声。

“我现在正在遛狗，”他没有自报家门，声音里带着点疲惫，“而我已经好久没有亲自干这事儿了。因为原来干这活儿的家伙一声不响地跑路了。你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“唔，意味着，”我的轮椅滑过客厅，对着酒柜，“我家今晚会开两瓶上好的白兰地恭候。”

“还是威士忌吧。”他说。我们心照不宣地笑起来，带着老家伙们那种可能让年轻人气到无语的“嘿你懂的老伙计”的自得。他在挂电话时大叫了一声“sumo”，大概是狗的名字。

最后一个，来自马库斯。我不禁想这部电话是不是中了什么今日限定的魔法，不然它为什么好像知道我内心酝酿已久的计划，让我的客人们一个个主动敲下我家的号码？

马库斯像是站在一个空调温度开得太低的地方。他清清嗓子。

“卡尔？”他说，“抱歉现在给你打电话。这几天发生太多事了。我想……”他顿了一下，轻轻地笑了，“介绍一个人给你。我们今晚好好聊一下，好吗？”

“再好不过。”我放下听筒，准了这台电话的假。然后我长叹一声，想也许我也得再去歇息下。不过我没有。

“科莱恩？”我对站在厨房的白色身影说，“准备一下，今天有客人要来。”

他点点头：“很热闹？”

“喔，是的，是的，”我觉得自己快大笑出声了，“一堆呢。”

他出门采购。我则慢悠悠晃到画室，去完成那副蜂鸟的画。 “上来透口气，船长。”我对自己说。一句私人玩笑，别逼我解释。

“我不知道有这个。”马库斯梦游似的盯着脚下的地毯，说。

康纳坐在他的旁边，一语不发，以和马库斯惊人统一的角度低着头。如果目光有温度，那么地毯一定已经被烧出了洞。

他们刻意坐得有点距离，刚好避开肢体接触，连目光都少有交汇。他们刚进门时可不是这个样子，而是手挽手，胳膊贴胳膊，几乎形成一个整体。马库斯洋溢着微笑，昂首阔步地牵着康纳走入客厅——

然后看到了坐在我旁边的汉克•安德森警长。马库斯显然本来打算说什么，可那个词卡在他的喉咙里头，怎么也跳不出来。他们站在原地，化作两尊雕塑。这委实不能责怪他们反应过度，我想任何人看到汉克那样子都会被吓到灵魂出窍。他翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，左手晃着酒杯右手拿着枪，像老西部片里的牛仔那样一圈又一圈地耍着那把凶器，表情似笑非笑，怎么看都是要起立把某人的脑袋打爆。

“惊——喜。”他对那两个僵住的人咧开嘴角。之前他喝了一杯不加冰的威士忌，此时正在兴头上。他拿枪往面前的茶几上一顿，指指对面的沙发，慢悠悠地对马库斯和康纳说：“愣着干嘛，坐。”

唉，我早提醒过他这样可能是有点过头。为了纪念这个富有意义的夜晚，我特地让科莱恩弄了一台可以进博物馆的老式录像机。我只希望以后把这段视频放出来后，不至于让大家落到尴尬的境地。不过话说回来，家庭录像恐怕总是或多或少有些让人尴尬的。

我上下打量着康纳，他终于脱下了模控生命那套一板一眼的制服，换上了简洁利落的风衣。我一看就知道这肯定出自马库斯的审美，于是不由得欣慰起来。

“坐啊。”汉克坚持。于是他们坐到沙发上。比起像是快要猝死的马库斯，康纳看起来要冷静得多——如果忽略那已经红了不只半分钟的LED的话。

我对着马库斯说：“衣服不错。”他这时瞟了一眼康纳，点了个大概四分之一度的头。我的天，他看起来简直是要背过气去了。

“拜托，康纳。”汉克说，“我再怎么也是受过表彰的刑警。”

康纳盯着自己的脚尖。他的坐姿端正无比：双脚并拢，大腿根严丝合缝，上身挺直，手交叠着放在腿上，俨然一名认真听课的优等生。只不过他和马库斯都低着头，加上汉克手里的枪和他面目狰狞的笑，使整个场景更像是警方破获地下犯罪组织，正在审讯不法分子头目什么的。

我不得不佩服警长先生实在是有着过人的定力与演技，把这出戏里的恶毒角色发挥得淋漓尽致。一点也看不出来他十分钟前还在一边喝威士忌，一边和我大谈他带康纳的辛酸史。

“真的，你得提点马库斯，”他信誓旦旦地说，“康纳这小子拧巴得很，千万不能放手让他自己干事。”

我点点头。想起那几张图片上触目惊心的蓝血。这很重要，我有机会一定得和他们谈谈。

不过现在显然不是好时机。汉克仍然在敬业地念他的台词：“我早看出来你们俩有一腿……”唉，我居然开始怀念卡姆斯基兜兜转转的口吻了。

我看着康纳的LED变黄变红又变蓝，像大厦表面的霓虹灯广告，着实为他捏一把汗。气氛紧张过头了，我不知道汉克还能把“审讯”的流程坚持多久。

这时，啊，谢天谢地，活跃气氛的角色终于粉墨登场。阿诺德的声音从门厅里响起来，所有人都抬头望向那个方向。这位可敬的角色带着微凉的夜风与坚定的脚步噔噔噔走了进来。

“卡尔！”他大喊，“操他妈的我不管了。我现在就给你放他俩鬼混的录——”

他惊恐地住了嘴。因为他提到的“鬼混”的主角双双在场，此时正瞪着眼睛看着他。马库斯了然地点头。至于阿诺德，他可能干张着嘴停止运动了十秒种之久，然后慢慢地，慢慢地把伸出的手收回去，像一个动力用尽的铁皮机器人。

“呃，各位，”他干巴巴地说，“……晚上好？”

太棒了，我想，不用再等几十年，我明天就把这段录像截下来，然后一遍又一遍逼他看自己的蠢模样。

晚餐，按照阿诺德的话来说，一开始的气氛像是泰特斯邀请鞳魔拉。我十分明确地对这个比喻表达了不满，毕竟在座的两位没有谁会吃掉自己的孩子。阿诺德虚心接受了我的建议，然后继续理智下线。我还是可以理解他的，饭桌太大，东西摆得太集中，以至于他只能坐在我和汉克旁边，正对着马库斯和康纳。他看起来快要窒息了，尤其是当汉克趁马库斯和康纳去厨房帮忙，对他露出自以为和善的微笑，说：“视频记得发我一份。”的时候。我甚至都有些于心不忍了。只不过你知道，老人就是喜欢热闹。我的朋友们大半都已不在人世，如果里奥在戒毒所过得顺利，能在这个夏天结束之前正式回家，那我这一辈子最重要的几样东西就都在这栋房子里了。

“鉴于这里能‘吃饭’的其实只有三位，”阿诺德受不了汉克在他身边时不时的笑和康纳闪烁不止的LED，开始没话找话，“晚餐是不是太过丰盛了一点？”

“有一半是仿生人特制食物。”坐在一边的科莱恩微笑着解释。

“真的？”他有机化学博士的那部分苏醒过来，举起康纳那杯看起来像硫酸铜溶液的饮料，“什么成分？”

康纳建议道：“你用舌头分析一下。”

阿诺德严肃地点点头，完全没有发现这里面有什么不对。我看着他用标准实验操作手势往空杯子里倒了一点液体，扇闻了一下，最后喝了下去。

“怎么样？”康纳期待地问。

阿诺德把杯子挪到远处，表情痛苦万状：“碱的抹布水。”

汉克放声大笑。

那之后气氛轻松了很多。我们默契地谁都没提前天人群中响起的枪声，流血与无可避免的死亡。那不是现在，在这个美丽的夏夜，在这张桌子上应当讨论的话题。大多数时候是我和阿诺德在说话。康纳不怎么开口，但我看得出来他在很认真地听。马库斯又是笑又是摇头，听着汉克神秘兮兮地对他传授经验和时不时的牢骚。从头到尾两人都没有直接说话，但所有人都装作没有看见他们的手在桌布下偷偷完成了一次会晤。

“什么东西在响？”汉克问。

“噢噢噢，”阿诺德翻出一块透明的玻璃板，“我的Cpad……”他飞快地点掉了页面首位的一段视频（我们都知道那是什么对吧？），皱着眉：“谁这时候……”

一段实时画面传过来，马库斯眯起眼。

令人不快的微笑，摇晃的红酒杯与神棍似的开场白：“各位，巴别塔又建起来了吗？晚上好。”

汉克呻吟了一声。阿诺德的表情像是有一只异形爬到了脸上：“操。卡姆斯基？”

“哦，我的老朋友们 这样意义重大的夜晚我可不能缺席，”他在镜头那边举起杯子，“我得为马库斯和康纳祝一次酒。来吧阿诺德，麻烦你把我放到桌子上。很遗憾我没法亲自到场，但我会与你们同——”

阿诺德冷酷无情地关掉了屏幕。

“**让他吃屎去吧**。”他说。

我从来没有那么想为一句脏话喝彩过。汉克敬了他一杯酒，两人惺惺相惜、相见恨晚。

“康纳？”在打发马库斯去厨房收拾残局后，我叫住了想要往客厅一角藏的康纳。他站在长颈鹿的标本前，睫毛扑闪，像一个孩子有生以来第一次走进海洋公园。

“是真的。”我看出来他画在脸上的疑惑。他真的很好懂，像一张在抽屉里锁了太久的水彩纸，多年后重见光明时，仍然是纯净的白色。

“我能不能……？”他试探地指指那庞然大物。

“哦，可以，当然可以。”我点点头，看着他小心翼翼地用手抚摸那死去多年的生灵的皮毛，高超的现代技术让它们如生前一般挺立，随着他手指划过分叉又聚拢。他轻轻地笑了，眼睛里闪着点点光斑。哦我的天，他真的可爱得令人心碎，我想我现在是真心实意地喜欢上了他。没有哪个艺术家会不珍惜雨水与种子一同落下的时刻。要是马库斯没能保护好他，我就把松节油往他脸上甩。我说到做到。

于是我说：“康纳，你想去看看画吗？”

“好的。”康纳把手指放进嘴里，点点头，说。

“左边进门。”我说。康纳慢慢地推着我的轮椅，走向我向无言的神明倾吐一切的处所。他动作很慢，我也没有打开调节器，让他一小步一小步地踩在地板上，带我走到目的地。就像一个孩子推着他已经年老衰微的父亲，是的，就像马库斯从前缓缓地推着我一样。我想我真的已经不能奢求更多了。

“我知道这种鸟。”康纳对着那张画说，“但我从未看到过它的模样。因为……”他摇摇头，“这是‘冗余’的数据。原来每一天会被定时删除。所以我只知道它的叫声，充当背景声效，在花园里……”

“现在可不一样了，对吧？”我说。

他说：“我不知道接下来会怎样。”他往厨房的方向瞟了一眼，“很多事情都感觉不一样了。”

“没有人，孩子，”我慢慢地摇到他身旁，“没有人能够阻挡一条河流。”

他沉默着看着那张画。我想他那人类毕生也无法理解的庞大数据库正告诉他这是“蓝腹蜂鸟”。在2034年最后一只蓝腹蜂鸟死在了生物实验室中，瑞典科学家宣告了这种美丽生灵的灭绝，并将矛头指向了遍布全球的新型化工企业。这些企业的订单全部来自政府与模控生命，主要的产品是仿生人驱动所必需的釱液，人们一般管那叫“蓝血”。

我不能给他们什么帮助，他们所面对的问题是全新的，而无人能够真正地预见未来为何。我只是知道，万物终有终结，生命萌芽又消亡，一贯如此。而_有情人生生不息_。

康纳突然开口：“我能不能……”啊，就像一个孩子的礼貌请求。

他指了指那幅画：“把它放进我的意识花园里？”

他的花园。我知道那个地方。一个永恒之地。我看着那张完成于今日的水彩画，画上的蜂鸟站在蓝色的水上，正展开翅膀。突然地，它从画中醒来，张开翅膀，光以其濒死的火焰包裹着它。它颤动羽毛，飞向新生，向永恒的应许之地完成一场无声而壮丽的迁徙。

“……把它拿去吧。”我说，“这本来就是要给你和马库斯的。”

他点点头：“谢谢。我会好好珍惜它的。”

他好像还打算说什么，但没能完成。他抬起头，有人在外面呼唤他的名字。

“康纳？”马库斯的声音传来。

“在这里。”康纳用人类几乎听不见的声音说。

是的，就是这个，世间最隐秘的话语，只存在于情人们的唇间。我的孩子像是一只蜂鸟一般飞走，银色的光芒落到他们之间。在这一刻夏夜的风，沉默的画，甚至世界本身都缩小了，小如目光短暂的对视，小如蜂鸟迁徙时扇起的清风。 我微笑着注视着他们的身影。闭上眼睛，想着那只蜂鸟。在我的想像里它待在永恒的花园中，偶尔抬起头来，发出一声啼鸣。

fin. 


End file.
